Soragakure
This is the page on the hidden village. For the shinobi, see Sora. Soragakure (空隠れの里, ''Soragakure no Sato, Literally meaning: ''Village Hidden by Sky) is the hidden village of the Land of Moon. As the village of one of the Seven Great Shinobi Countries, Soragakure has a Kage as its leader known as the Tsukikage, of which there have been four in its history. The village is located in a circle-shaped rock structure that goes up to the sky (acessible through a extremely long flight of stairs). The fact that the village is in high altitudes is a natural defense against invasions. The Tsukikage's office is located in the highest tower in the village. The standard attire for Sora shinobi consists of cyan or white uniforms under flak jackets that have different shades of blue. Most of the ninjas from this village possess the Wind Release or Lightning Release technique. It usually displays very cold weather, even raining sometimes. History Founding Soragakure was founded shortly after the end of the Warring States Period, by the First Tsukikage. Some time later, the First Hokage offered to sell Tailed Beasts to Sora in tries to form a friendship and balance the power between the new villages, which was how Sora acquired the Four-Tails (which was later lost after being extracted by an unknown criminal organization). The Three World Wars Eventually, despite the First Hokage's wishes for peace, the world fell into war. Sora had many conflicts with both Sunagakure and Iwagakure due to their closeness. During the First Shinobi World War, many shinobi and kunoichi from Soragakure were revealed to be very competent in many ways and became famous around the shinobi world; this was also the war where the First Tsukikage died. Many of the "famous shinobi" also died during the war, which led to them being forgotten quickly. In the Second Shinobi World War, even more names of ninjas from Sora became well-known, and since most of those are still alive, they are still regarded as heroes. For example, Kitsune showed her abilities in Fuuinjutsu. After this war, most of the ninjas from Soragakure became skilled in this type of jutsu, and seeing that it was effective enough in times of war, the Second Tsukikage put it as a subject in the Academy of the village. The Third Shinobi World War was the one that left the strongest impact in Soragakure. It was in this war that Koumori, the grandson of Kitsune, proved himself to be a prodigy on the art of Fuuinjutsu, when he was only 14 years old. Despite all that, a great part of the village ended up destroyed and had to be reconstructed when the war ended. A young Sumire was exposed to the horrors of the battles by her father (and was shown to be a child prodigy), becoming traumatized, which led to her defecting the village later on. Shortly after the war was over, the Second Tsukikage decided to retire and offered his place to Koumori, who refused to take the position, and it was given to Takashi Minamoto instead. Koumori defected the village a few years later in order to practice his abilities by himself, becoming a missing-nin. Sumire also did the same later, as she resented Sora and all the other villages from creating war. After those events, the Third Tsukikage forbid children from taking part on war, to both avoid ending their lifes at such a young age and to avoid having even more desertions. Kidnapping and Attack of the Four-Tails Sora had the Four-Tails stolen from their possession by an unknown organization, who later used it to attack the village. The Third Tsukikage, Takashi Minamoto, had no choice but to seal the beast inside his newborn son Katsumi Minamoto. Before dying, he named Hachirouta Katsuragi as his successor. Locations * Tsukikage's Office * Sora Academy * Sora Cemetery * Sora Orphanage * Hashi Base Clans Out of all Soragakure clans, the ones responsible for the founding of the village (Minamoto, Katsuragi, Uchiyama and Takemori) were regarded as The Four Founder Clans of Soragakure. * Minamoto Clan * Katsuragi Clan * Uchiyama Clan * Takemori Clan * Mayonaka Clan * Hozomon Clan Trivia Category:Villages